


Wolf Cuddles And Breakfast Buffets cure Nightmares

by MadnessofVoid



Series: Sterek Bingo 2017 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Derek Has Nightmares, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Stiles Has Nightmares, Stiles Stilinski Takes Care Of Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadnessofVoid/pseuds/MadnessofVoid
Summary: When Stiles has a nightmare, Derek knows just what to do: cuddle him in as a wolf





	Wolf Cuddles And Breakfast Buffets cure Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> My first entry for the Sterek Bingo event that I am co-hosting on tumblr! The theme of this is Comfort. And, well, who doesn't believe that Stiles would be nightmare free?
> 
> Please excuse any mistakes that myself or my beta missed ^^;

 

“ _No. No no no no...please...”_

 

_The bandaged man chuckled, his row of rotted, silver fangs dripping with excited saliva. He stood in his hunched stance, watching with jerky movements as Stiles fought himself from going forward. Forward to the electric box. He didn't know what the bastard wanted. Or why he was in control of his body. Or why he even saw him!_

 

_No...that was a lie._

 

_He **knew** what and who the man was._

 

_Knew what he was trying to make Stiles do._

 

“ _Please...I don't want to...” he sobbed, folding in on himself with the bag full of tools against his chest._

 

_The bandaged man chuckled again, low and garbled. “But you must, Stiles. It will help you. Why won't you trust us? This is **helping** you.”_

 

_Stiles trembled, feeling his body starting to betraying him. “This will hurt people!”_

 

“ _But they hurt you first. We are trying to help you show them a lesson.”_

 

“ _People **die** from electrocution!” _

 

“ _Stiles...”_

 

_The way that man said his name, like it was pleasurable candy on the tongue, chilled him to the bone. The shuffling of those heavy boots caused him to choke on his ragged breath. That face in front of his...oh god...oh god, **help him**..._

 

“ _You will do as we ask, Stiles. For you see...you are us, and we are you. And we are in control. Not you.”_

 

“ _That doesn't make any fucking sense!”_

 

_The man screamed in his face. Loud, echoing, inhuman. Stiles dropped to his knees, crying out and weeping uncontrollably. Make it stop. Just...make it stop. Wake up. **WAKE UP**!_

 

_Breathing was rough in his ear. He whimpered, closing his eyes tight and shaking, The breathing got closer and closer. Until..._

 

 

The licking woke him up in a confused jolt. He laid there, blinking blearily as the licks continued. A whining replaced them – high pitched and worried.

 

Stiles rubbed his hands down his face, sighing. “I'm okay, Der. Just a nightmare.”

 

The snorting sound told him that his husband didn't believe that in the slightest. So did the resuming of the wolfy licks. Stiles sputtered, the wolf tongue sometimes going where it shouldn't.

 

“Gak! Derek! Stop! I'm fine! I'm okay! Blegh! Stop! I don't like wolf tongue in my mouth!”

 

Derek stopped again, his wet nose poking at Stiles' chest. He made a rumbling sound shortly after, resembling laughter. Or what could be laughter in this form. It was a welcoming sound, despite the teasing tone of it. Stiles shoved the massive, black, fluffy wolf off of him, huffing and pouting as the wolf rumble laughed again.

 

This always happened when he had a nightmare.

 

The first time was terrifying – Derek absolutely clueless on what to do. All he found himself able to do was hold Stiles as he tried to soothe him the best he could. The second time was worse. A nightmare Stiles had to scream himself awake from.

 

However, after reading up on and seeing a commercial about service dogs, Derek began to shift into his wolf form whenever he felt or heard Stiles having a nightmare. He'd then lick him awake, and stayed as a wolf all night. When it was morning, he'd make a heaping stack of waffles for them and cuddle Stiles for the entire day. If Stiles had to be at work that day, Derek would call his husband's work place and inform them that Stiles would not be coming in. That he was unwell.

 

The guy was a bit ridiculous at times.

 

Then again...when _Derek_ had a nightmare, more specifically one about the fire, Stiles would pull him into his chest and let Derek scent his throat as long as he could stay awake. This was so that when Derek woke up later, he would wake to the smell of his husband rather than phantom smoke. If Derek was having trouble sleeping, they would stay up and talk for a while. Or, well, _Stiles_ would talk until Derek had finally dozed off. Sometimes, Stiles would hum or sing him a lullaby. In the morning, he'd make a huge buffet of breakfast goodies and call into work so he could give his hubby all the love and attention he needed.

 

Okay...so they were _both_ ridiculous.

 

Sue them for understanding what worked for the other to beat their demons.

 

Derek yawned wide, tongue rolling out and back in within a few seconds. It was cute. Made Stiles chuckle and scratch at the wolfy ears. The wolf huffed, seemingly rolling his eyes as he plopped his upper half down on Stiles' chest. Stiles oofed. Loudly. Which brought out a whine from the giant ass puppy.

 

“I'm good. Just lemme scratch your ears till I pass out. That'll make up for you almost crushing me to death.”

 

Derek grunted, looking utterly unimpressed. Nonetheless, he allowed his ears to be scratched.

 

Like always.

 

Stiles had no idea when he eventually fell asleep. Just knew that when he woke up, the covers were down at his feet. And his shirt had rode all the way up to his armpits. And his sweats were trying to vacate his hips. _And_ the heavenly smell of bacon sneaking through the crack of the door.

 

Odd. Derek didn't make bacon the morning after a nightmare.

 

Not that he was complaining! It was just...out of routine.

 

He rolled out of bed, making sure to adjust his clothing just a smidgen, before wandering out of the room. The smell of bacon smacked him right in the face. Nearly made him fall back into the bedroom! But he persisted, making his way into the kitchen. And, huh. That was...a whole lot more than bacon that Derek was adding to the routine.

 

It was quite the impressive spread. There were waffles, pancakes, sausage, eggs, bagels, honeydew, cantaloupe, pineapple, strawberries, fried chicken tenders, and the bacon was currently in the process of being cooked. Syrup, peanut butter, powdered sugar, and regular butter were set out as well. It was like the buffet kind of deal Stiles did for Derek's nightmares. With the exception that it was a bit smaller.

 

“Morning, Mischief.”

 

He shuddered at the nickname, eyes wandering upon the triskele tattoo.

 

Ever since his dad mentioned, at their wedding no less, the little nickname he used to go by before Stiles became a thing, Derek took every opportunity to use it. 'Course...the guy could say his birth name like it was second nature and used it at every opportunity as well. But those opportunities were for more... _special_ occasions.

 

Anywho...

 

Breakfast. Not just waffles. Routine broken.

 

“Mornin', big bad. Um...what's with the big breakfast?”

 

Derek shrugged, continuing to attend with the bacon.

 

Oh no. Nuh-uh. None of that! Stiles pressed himself against Derek's back, hands sinking into the pockets of the wolf's sweats. He set his chin on his shoulder, blowing air against his ear. On cue, Derek shivered. Groaned a little, too.

 

“Why are you making a huge breakfast? You usually make just waffles after my nightmares.”

 

He could see Derek gnawing at his lip, as if he was scared to get into trouble. This made Stiles perk with worry. He clung to his spouse, nosing at the neck.

 

“Derek? What is it? You can tell me.”

 

It took more nosing at the neck, and a few kisses, before Derek exhaled shakily and bowed his head. As if he had been caught with a hand in the cookie jar. Was adorable! Yet still concerning.

 

“You dreamed of the nogitsune. I heard you say that riddle over and over again...”

 

Stiles tensed. The riddle. The very one tattooed on his right arm as a reminder. Because the remnants of the mock Lichtenberg figure wasn't enough. Nor the nightmares. At first, Derek was wary of the idea when Stiles told him, but he relented when it was promised that a triskele on the left wrist would be the next tattoo. (Which was followed by an ancient Viking compass rune just above the triskele. And the vow to never put himself through all that torture again.)

 

“You make me a big breakfast when I dream of the fire...” Derek muttered shyly.

 

Stiles snorted, poking at his cheek. “I make a big breakfast regardless of what nightmare you have.”

 

Derek grunted, bumping back with his shoulder. “I just wanted to make you your favorite breakfast things. I know how you are after a nightmare with the nogitsune. Especially one that makes you say the riddle. You may not realize it but...you're quiet and a little withdrawn. It starts out normal, but after breakfast...” He sighed, sagging a little. “I just wanted to make you happy. Treat you. Like you do for me.”

 

It couldn't be helped. Stiles cooed fondly and kissed the wolf's cheek.

 

Which, in turn, made Derek's ears go pink.

 

“You know something? This _does_ make me happy. And, well, if you _really_ wanna treat me...I have a wonderful suggestion. You. Me. Bath tub. With that glittery bath bomb I bought the other day. The one that smells like cotton candy.”

 

Derek chuckled, turning his head and kissing each of Stiles' eyelids. “Sounds great. We can do that after breakfast.”

 

“See? I _knew_ you wanted to try that bath bomb as much as I do.”

 

An eye roll. (Was fond, mind you.) “Shut up.”

 

**~+~**

 

Breakfast was great. Lots of laughter and playing footsies under the table.

 

Glitter all over the tub and them was worth it. Even if Derek griped about it.

 

Cuddling on the couch, doing their own commentary for a variety of TV shows was fun as hell.

 

And when Derek had a nightmare a few weeks later, waking up wracked with sobs, Stiles returned the favor tenfold. Which included not only another bath bomb, but an immaculate flower crown that Stiles made himself.

 

(Okay, he didn't make it. It was fake flowers. Store bought. But it was the thought that count! Right?)

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk Sterek with me! Even though I'm a little awkward ^^;
> 
> youfancymemaddearie.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> Come check out the Sterek Bingo event going on through the month of May!
> 
> sterek-bingo.tumblr.com


End file.
